The Tales of Symponia Interview Show
by Kirby-Star
Summary: The Tales of Symponia Talk Show! is a show on the TV channel TALES. Watch the Pink puffballl himself Kirby as he interviews The charactors of Tales of Symponia. My first Fanfic, Please Read and Review.
1. Lloyd Irving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ToS, or any character mentioned in this fic, but what do you care? Your probably not even reading this section since you've most likely heard it a lot of times.

Tales of Symponia Interview Show!

Chapter:1 Lloyd Irving

It's the moment you've all been waiting for! From the Directors of Cookin with Raine! And Everybody Hates Regal! Comes The Tales of Symponia Interview SHOW! And heres your host the Pink Puffball himself KIRBY!

The audience from Paper Mario 2 cheered as Kirby walked on to the stage.

Well everyone we have a great show for you here this afternoon said Kirby in an unconvincing voice we have the Hero of Tales of Symponia Himself, Lloyd Irving on the show.!

The Paper Mario 2 Crowd cheered

My God… Do these people even have lives said Kirby to himself. Anyway, We'll be Talking to Lloyd about the production of Tales of Symponia and how his career is going now. Anyway lets give it up for the boy who trys to wear red better than Santa Claus himself, LLOYD IRVING!

The Paper Mario 2 Crowd erupts with Cheer as Lloyd Irving comes to the set. My god these people really do have no lives said Kirby to himself again. So Lloyd, welcome to the show, its really great to be here replied Lloyd. So anyway lets get down to questions shall we, Question 1 Lloyd how was it working with the cast of Tales of Symponia. It was great replied Lloyd, the only problem was the incident with the coffee.

What incident with coffee asked Kirby. Well, right when we were up to the scene where we fight Kratos for the second time, It was supposed to be a Cut scene where Regal Hadokens Kratos and we pretend we beat him and the game would go on as normal replied Lloyd, but Collete spilled coffee on Regal's hands and he couldn't do the move. Wait, said Kirby, so, Regal can actually do a Hadoken? Yep said Lloyd, and a Shoryuken as well. Well, said Kirby, you learn something new everyday. Anyway Question 2, Why do you use Two swords instead of one? Because I wanted to be original, said Lloyd, I wanted to be Mace Windu Purple Lightsaber original, so I asked the director if I could have a Purple sword. He said no, I asked for two purple swords but he said no. Then I just asked for two swords and he agreed so theirs how I have two swords. You asked for a Purple sword said Kirby confused. Yep said Lloyd. Right, said Kirby who was wishing he had a better person to interview. We'll be right back after this commercial break.

Hey Kids! Would you like to Take these Lollypops from a complete and total stranger you don't even know! YEAH screamed the Kids, well then take them! Remember Kids your not cool if you haven't tried super colorful Lollypop! Catchy Jingle plays

Call of Duty 2 Commercial

WE SWEAR THE GAME REALLY LOOKS LIKE THIS!

And now were back to the Tales of Symponia Interview show!

Welcome back to the show everybody said Kirby in a I cant believe I'm Interviewing Lloyd Voice.The Paper Mario 2 Crowd Cheers Now I'm convinced these guys couldn't find a job said Kirby to himself. Anyway welcome back, In case you just tuned in, Go away you should have been here earlier, but If your gonna stay were Interviewing Lloyd Irving of Tales of Symponia. Now Lloyd Question number 3, A lot of fans argue about this all the time, who do you like better Sheena or Collete? Well Kirby said Lloyd, I get asked this question all the time and the answer will always be this, I DON'T KNOW! MY GOD CANT YOU GUYS FOCUS ON SOME OTHER COUPLE? WHAT ABOUT REGALXPRESEA OR PRESEAXGENIS GOD I DON'T CARE IF YOU FOCUS ON ZELOSXRAINE AS LONG AS YOU FOCUS ON SOMEONE ELSE!

Wow, said Kirby, you are pissed off. Anyway Final Question, How has your career been going now that you've finished ToS. Good question Kirby, I'm currently helping out the cast of the other Tales Games of course though their not better than me said Lloyd proudly. Right I'm sure their not said Kirby in an Unconvinced voice. Anyway that's all the time we have today. I'd like to thank my audience Lloyd Irving, and the people that pay me to do this show.! Anyway have a good afternoon and remember to watch all your favorite shows on this channel, TALES! Man, I cant believe you guys maid me advertise said Kirby.


	2. Kratos Aurion

**Disclaimer-"**As stated in Chapter 1 I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Kirby, or any character mentioned in this fic." Man Disclaimer are a waste of time 

Authors Note: "well chapter 1 was my first try at a fic." "It didn't go as well as I planned, and I made a few Typos". "I'm going to try to make this chapter better than the first". Oh and Quotation marks will now be used." "Yay Quotation marks" """"" :Their so cute you just wanna Hug them, but I don't"

The Tales of Symphonia Interview Show!

Chapter 2: Kratos Aurion

"Hey Everybody! Its Time for THE TALES OF SYMPHONIA INTERVIEW SHOW! NOW HERES YOYR HOST! KIRBY!"

The Paper Mario Crowd once again erupts with cheer as Kirby steps to the stage

"Hey everybody!" Said Kirby. "Do you know why I'm here?" "Because your gonna interview Kratos?" asked an Audience member. "Nope" said Kirby. "I'm here because they wouldn't let me Co-Host Cookin with Raine". "At least I have a better interview person than Lloyd." "Anyway we have a great show for you today folks." "Were interviewing Kratos Aurion and I know how you people love him". The Paper Mario 2 crowd erupted with huge cheering.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I give you KRATOS AURION screamed Kirby". However Kratos didn't appear. "I said; give it up for KRATOS AURION!" Screamed Kirby. However Kratos still didn't appear. "Hey"! screamed a Paper Mario 2 audience member. "You said Kratos was gonna be on the show" "He is non important person" said Kirby. "Just wait a while I'm sure he'll come"

Kirby goes to the back

"Where's Kratos"? asked Kirby. "He's running late" replied an executive. "Just stall the audience until he comes". "Ok Fine" said Kirby.

Kirby goes back to the stage

"Um Kratos is running late so we'll just have to wait a little while". "I CANT BELIEVE THIS" yelled a female audience member. "I paid good money to see Kratos strip!" "Um, Kratos wasn't gonna strip" said Kirby.

All of the audience looks at the female audience member.

"Um, Kratos wasn't gonna strip" replied Kirby The audience member becomes quiet and sits down.

An executive comes to the stage and whispers to Kirby "Good news" Kratos is here" "Fine" said Kirby." "Bring him to the stage."

The executive left

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for KRATOS AURION" The Paper Mario 2 crowd erupts with huge cheer as Kratos walks on the stage.

"Its nice to see you Kratos" "Same here replied Kratos. "Anyways lets get down to the questions said Kirby". Question 1, why are you late? "Well said Kratos on my way here I was attacked by Fan girls wanting to get my autograph and strip off my clothes." "So I had to walk here instead of taking my Limo" "You walked here"? asked Kirby "You have wings" Why didn't you fly here". Um, well, The thought didn't occur to me actually" said Kratos. "Right" said Kirby. "Next question". "Question 2, what do you think of the Parings people try to put you in". "Well" said Kratos. "A lot of people ask me if I would be with Raine or Anna or Sheena" "Sheena"? asked Kirby? "Yea" said Kratos. " I don't like Sheena, but during the Heimdall/Tower of Salvation scene in disc 1 people claimed I was lokking at Sheena's. "Its pretty obvious what comes next" said Kratos. "Wow" said Kirby. "I'm surprised people think of a Paring as crappy as that" said Kirby. "Anyway Question 3". Do you agree with people saying your spoilers are too obvious"? "Sometimes" said Kratos. "They always say that me being Lloyds father was obvious but I don't really think so" "What did you think the first time you played the game Kirby". "Well" said Kirby. " The first time I saw you I thought you would be some Darth Vader character." "Are you serious" said Kratos. "Yep" said Kirby. "Anyway question 4, what are you doing with your career now". "I'm doing pretty good" said Kratos." I'm currently helping with the production of Tales of the Abyss." "I'm helping with the directing and I'm helping the characters with some of their Techs". "Great, more people with slow Judgement attacks" mumbled Kirby. "Hey" said Kratos. My Judgement attack wasn't that slow. "Right" said Kirby.

"Anyway we're out of time people, Tune in next time when we interview Genis Sage! On the Tales of Symphonia interview show on TALES! "Stop making me advertise people" Yelled Kirby.


	3. Genis Sage

**Disclaimer**-"If you read the other chapters you should know that I'm gonna write I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Kirby or any character mentioned here." No one reads disclaimers anyway.

Authors note: "I'm glad to hear most of you liked Chapter 2 better than Chapter 1, even with the small grammar errors." Just some mistakes I made in the fic. "Thanks for giving the honest reviews" "Anyway heres" Chapter 3.

The Tales of Symphonia Interview Show!

Chapter 3: Genis Sage

"Hey Everybody, its time for THE TALES OF SYMPONIA INTERVIEW SHOW!"

"AND HERES YOUR HOST! KIRBY!"

The Paper Mario 2 Crowd erupts with cheer as Kirby walks on to the stage

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Tales of Symphonia interview show." "I'm your host Kirby"

The Paper Mario 2 Crowed once again erupts with cheer

"You people already cheered for me" said Kirby "Why do it again?

The Paper Mario 2 crowd erupts with cheer again.

"Your all really annoying, but you help with my paycheck so I wont say anything"

The Paper Mario 2 Crowd erupts with cheer

"Anyway we have a great show for you today folks." said Kirby. "We're interviewing Genis Sage, so not to waste time please welcome GENIS SAGE!"

The Paper Mario 2 Crowd erupted with more cheer than ever as Genis walked onto the stage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kirby." said Genis

"Same here" replied Kirby "Well anyway lets start with the questions shall we?" Question 1

What are you doing now for work

"Boy I'm thirsty" said Genis, "And for a drink that always quenches the thirst have a Sierra Mist!"

"um, I'm sorry why did you just advertise on my show?" Said a Confused Kirby.

"Because companies are saying since I'm so cute anyone will buy anything with my face on it" said Genis. And Its part of my contract with some companies.

"Can we just get on with this" said Kirby. "Question 2, how was it like working with the cast of Tales of Symphonia.

"It was good, said Genis, but the problem was not enough money and advertisement deals"

"You've become money hungry haven't you" asked Kirby

"Not really." Replied Genis "I'm just doing endorsement deals"

"Bah, next question" said a slightly mad Kirby. "Did you do all your spells, or did a stunt double help?"

"Let me answer that" said Genis.

Genis Casts Indignation on a Fan Girl

"Thank you, sometimes my fans get annoying" said Kirby with a grin on his face.

"It sounds like you need Fanboy be gone spray, one spray and your fanboys go away!

"Wow, you used one of my comments for advertising purposes, never do that again!"

"Sorry Kirby, I'll never do that considering… I'm your New CO HOST! WATCH THE TALES OF SYMPHONIA INTERVIEW SHOW AT 8:00 ON TALES!

The Paper Mario Crowd Cheers

"BAHHH"

Kirby goes to the Network Executive

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT?"

"He'd bring in more of an audience than those… things!"

"God! So I have to work with him?

"In short…. Yes"

Kirby goes back to the stage

"Well even if you're my Co-Host you're the only interview we have today so one more question. Any embarrassing secrets during the making of the game?"

"CoughCoughRegalttakesviagracoughcough… Speaking of Viagra when I'm in a

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"

"Well, said Kirby, that's all the time we have today, tune in next time where we interview Raine Sage, and please give a round of applause for our new co-host of advertisement Genis Sage!

Sorry for the long, long, long, lack of updates. I haven't been able to go on and write lately 


End file.
